Why Me?
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Pairing: Fayt x Albel. Alright here is an alternate way of how the game could have gone. What if when Fayt and Cliff got thrown into the Airyglyph Dungeon Nel never comes to save them, meaning Aquios never heard about the strange ship landing. This is wha


**Why Me!?**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

**Summary:** Pairing: Fayt x Albel. Alright here is an alternate way of how the game could have gone. What if when Fayt and Cliff got thrown into the Airyglyph Dungeon Nel never comes to save them, meaning Aquios never heard about the strange ship landing. This is what I think that would have really happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Ocean Characters that I have used in this story. I do not plan to steal them or anything so calm down. I love the game!

**Warning:** Alright this One-Shot contains Yaoi. If you do not know what Yaoi is it is Boy and Boy love. So there you have been warned so if you do not like Yaoi, find it repulsive, then this is not for you. So I suggest you leave and find another Fan Fiction that will suit you better. I do not want you to flame me saying that this is sick and wrong, because I do not see anything wrong with Boy and Boy love along with Girl and Girl love. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Okay so this is my first shot a Yaoi Fan Fiction and I hope that I do okay. Not to mention this is my first Star Ocean 3 Till the End of Time Fan Fiction so do not get mad at me if something seems a little off. (But I have to say this will not be my only Fan Fiction for this series, so if you like this I would love to hear that you want to read my other stories.) Anyways on with the story.

* * *

**"Why Me!?"**

An emerald eyed young man slowly dug his feet on the ground kicking up dust in the process. He looked up weakly seeing that all the others in front of him looked tired also. "Fayt..." Whined a certain blonde from behind him.

The blue haired boy by the name of Fayt turned his head to look at his companion. "What is it Cliff?" When the older male started to cough he knew why.

"Sorry..." Fayt then started to lift his feet off the ground whenever he took a step, so that his friend did not have to suffer.

"Why do we have to do this?" The Klausian questioned falling into step besides the Earthling.

"Well...It is probably because they got tired of torturing is and wanted to put 'unwilling criminals' to good use," Fayt answered tiredly. "But I don't know what's worse...being whipped and burned till we pass out or having to put up with the Captain..."

Both sets of eyes then wandered to look at the Black Brigade Captain. Albel the Wicked Nox was now barking orders while calling all of them worthless maggots. His blood red orbs glaring at anything and everything they landed upon. Fayt jumped when that crimson gaze met his. The Captain smirked evilly before he broke the gaze and started to yell at some random 'worm'.

"He seems to like you Fayt." That remark earned Cliff a sharp kick to his shin. "Ouch! You know it's true. He was the one that requested for your assistance. Maybe he has a soft spot after all..."

"You think so?"

"But from what I heard he has killed countless men and children, even rapes women!" Fayt glared at Cliff's comment. "What?"

"Those were only rumors. Don't believe them until you see that it is true." The two men then turned their attention back to the front when they heard the men around them go silent. Fayt and Cliff stopped walking when the Captain walked towards them.

Fayt looked down at his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world, not wanting any unwanted comments to be shot at him. He watched the feet as they slowly approached him. They finally stopped a few inches in front of his.

"Look at me maggot," came a harsh voice. The Earthling raised his head now looking at the Elicoorian males eyes. "Draw your sword worm."

"W-what!?" The bluenette stuttered. _'Why me?'_

"Draw your sword worm..." He growled. Fayt put his right hand on the hilt of his sword, grabbing it firmly. He slowly unsheathed his blade now holding it by his sword by his side.

_-Clang- _The older male had drew his katana and tried to strike the younger. Both swords were pushing up against one another, one trying to prevent harm while the other tried to inflict it. _'Why me?' _Fayt's mind screamed as he harshly pushed the blade off of his and jumped back.

Wicked laughter then erupted. "Is that all you can do Fool?" His face was twisted into a demented smirk. The Wicked One stopped laughing when he saw his opponent shake his head. "Then why don't you show me what you can do Fool?"

Fayt opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when the tailed katana master ran at him. Everyone's eyes were upon the two, watching as they engaged in a deadly fight to possibly one's death, if they were not careful. As their blades met one went flying into the air. Landing tip first into the ground ten feet away from it's owner.

"Damn it..." the swordsmen murmured not taking his eyes off the Captain. He had just disarmed The Wicked One, wondering what his next move should be. Fayt finally decided that it would be best to act like nothing had happened in the first place, slowly sheathing his sword.

The Captain stalked off yelling at any who dared to look at him. He grabbed his katana and yelled, "What the hell are you looking at Maggots!!" Everyone murmured and started to continue onward to the Kirlsa Training Facility.

During the long trek Fayt could not help but glance at the Crimson eyed man. Ever since he had met this man Fayt had always felt this odd pull between him and the older male. He got lost in his thoughts trying to figure out exactly what the hell this feeling was about. It was something close, but much more powerful than what he felt when he was with Sophia. _'How odd...it is not like I can like him...right?' _His eyebrows drew together in frustration and his mouth turned into deeper frown.

"Fayt I would watch-" _-bam- _

"Ahh!" The bluenette fell forward closing his eyes and putting out his hands out to break his fall. He had just tripped on a rock and Cliff tried to warn him, but did not make it in time. "Huh?" He questioned almost dumbly as he did not feel the ground, but instead a two steady strong hands pushing gently on his shoulders to stop him. Emerald eyes then met Blood red. _'Why me?!' _He thought for what seemed like the millionth time today. He quickly caught his balance and put his hands by his sides. "Thank you Sir..." he murmured almost so quite he could barely hear it.

"Watch where you are going Fool." The Wicked One leaned forward so his lips were right next to the Earthling's ear. "I don't want you or anyone else hurting you...Unless I am the one to inflict the pain and discomfort." Before the Swordsman knew it the Bi-colored haired man was already walking away. He snapped out of his trance wondering what exactly what the Elicoorian meant by his last statement.

_'Sounded kinda kinky to me...'_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _'I have more important things to think about. Like how the hell am Cliff and I to get off of this planet and I have to find my Father and Sophia!'_

"You okay kid?" The Klausian asked the dazed boy. "Hey!" He waved a hand in front of the younger getting his attention.

"Huh?" The blonde shook his head.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh yeah I am fine. Thanks to..." He trailed off. _'Albel the Wicked Nox actually did something nice! And it was for me...How come I feel so happy?'_

"I would stop day dreaming if I were you. Or else the Captain may get on both of our cases and I do not want that right now. The last time he yelled at me I wanted so badly to knock his lights out."

"Like you would be able too..." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He held up his hands, waving them back and forth. Before he ran a little ahead of the other male. Another half an hour of walking they finally made it to their destination. Fayt sighed and willed himself to just go a bit farther. When he found out who he was rooming with he was not happy what so ever. Apparently too many soldiers were staying at the Facility that some have to share rooms with three or more people, but no, he was not one of the lucky ones that got to share a room with two others. Nope not him, he got the 'privilege' of sharing the deluxe room with the Captain.

"Sorry to hear about that Fayt. Do you want to bunk with me? I can sleep on the floor," Cliff offered. They were all eating Dinner in the Cafeteria, and this so called 'Dinner' consisted of some type of gruel and bread. The gruel looked poisoned so Fayt did want to go anywhere near it and ate only the bread. He watched in near disgust as Cliff shoveled the food into his mouth, Fayt trying his best not to throw up his only food.

"No...I think it would be better if I slept where I was suppose to. Besides, The Wicked One will probably make me sleep in some corner far away from him. I think he really hates me Cliff," the bluenette looked away from the blonde and over to the bi-colored haired man. Albel was leaning against the door just watching as everyone else ate. He suddenly turned his head to look at Fayt as if knowing he was watching. They stared at each other for a moment before both turned their gaze away from one another.

"I don't think he does. That fight that you had with him...If it was anyone else I think he would have killed you when he had the chance..." Cliff finished up his meal and looked to the confused youngster. "I wouldn't worry to much about it Fayt. I do not think he is the type of man that would kill you while you are sleeping."

Fayt stared at Cliff and opened his mouth a few times nothing coming out. Then he found his voice and said, "Thanks...Now I will not be able to sleep tonight..." He got up and stretched. "Well, I cannot believe I am saying this, but I am going to head to my room. Hope to see you later."

"You lived a long and exciting life. Nice knowing you..." Cliff bellowed. A hand then connected with the back of his head making him go forward and smacked his forehead against the table. "Ow!" Fayt rolled his eyes and walked to Albel and his room.

Walking slowly along the endless hallways he took turns and went up stairs until he reached the third level of the Training Facility. One thing Fayt had to say about this world, despite the on going war, it was a place he wouldn't mind coming back to. _'And I have to say my whole secret reason behind that is because of you Captain...Albel...'_ He smiled as he continued on to where his sleeping chamber was. It was odd for Fayt to have such strong feelings for someone he had only just met, but it seemed natural for some odd reason. _'Grrr...I will just drive myself crazy if I continue to think like this...' _Without bothering to knock Fayt grabbed the doors handle and opened the door.

_'Now he really is going to kill me...'_ Fayt thought as he looked at what he had walked in on. He blushed and looked away, it truly was a sight to stare at, but he had more class than that. What he had just walked in on was a nearly stark naked Albel. The Wicked One only had a towel tied loosely around his slender hips, showing off everything above. He was so lean, muscled, and skinny that Fayt had no idea how the Captain could fight against dragons, or so he had heard. But one thing had caught his attention, it was the clawed arm that the older had. It was uncovered for the most part so his eyes wandered up and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. _'I wonder what happened?'_

"Do you need something, Fool?" A sharp and stern voice snapped, bringing the bluenette back to reality. Suddenly the arm was jerked away from Fayt's view.

"Uhh..sorry...I will be going now..." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The younger stopped and the elder continued, "We are sharing a room...But that does not give you any reason not to knock!"

Fayt turned and glared at his Captain. He opened his mouth to snap at the other man, but then slowly thought of the consequences if he were to talk of someone superior to him. _'Damn it!'_

"What something got your tongue Fool?"

With a sigh Fayt began, "Look...I don't know if this is how you always act, but if it is then I guess I will just have to get use to it...But if you are acting this way because of something I did let me say this much...I am sorry..." He looked at the Captain and saw shock written all over his face, then all emotions were gone.

"..." And so that ended their whole conversation or was it more of an argument? It was not that Albel could think of something to say for anything in return, it was just he couldn't. No-one had really said anything to him like that, sure he had heard apologies, but that was because the person saying it feared for their life. The boy that had just said those things was not afraid of him, never really showed him true fear.

"Captain?" Fayt finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Came a sharp reply.

"Where will I be sleeping, sir?" Man did he hate having to be so polite.

"On the floor."

"Err...Fine." Fayt grabbed a few blankets and laid them out on the floor. He then grabbed a pillow and sat down. _'Great...I get to sleep on the cold, hard floor, while he gets the nice and fluffy bed...'_ After a bit the bluenette laid down and looked at the ceiling. After a long hour or so the Black Brigade Captain climbed into bed. He finally closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted, you know that right?" Came The Wicked One's voice. It almost sounded like he was teasing Fayt.

"I know," he answered not opening his eyes.

"...I could attack you right now."

"Go ahead." Finally it was starting to get on his nerves and he decided that if his Captain could do this, why couldn't he. After all it was fair, if one person pisses you off, why don't you do it to him. Then suddenly something slipped from his lips, "But for some reason I trust that you wouldn't do something so cowardice."

"Heh..." There was a ruffle of sheets and then silence. Eventually the two feel into the darkness of their nightmares, their dreams.

* * *

It had been a long four weeks of training with The Black Brigade, but Fayt had found it actually kind of fun. He had made a few friends too and tightened Albel and his odd little bond. Although the Captain seemed really short tempered, which he was, Fayt had learned to mostly avoid it. They began to start up the most different conversations about what was on the others mind. But when Fayt asked sometimes Albel would just glare and tell him it was none of his business. But everything was going great besides that. Although long ago the bluenette had violated the UP3 and told Albel something he should not have. They had even gotten into the topic of where exactly where Fayt had come from. 

_**Flash Back**_

_"Fool?" Albel suddenly spoke out in the middle of the night._

_"Y-yeah?" Fayt had to wonder what was on the older males mind to have him to talk so late._

_"You are not from around here, are you?"_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Where then?"_

_"Even if I told you, I don't think you would believe me..."_

_"Humor me."_

_"Fine...I came from very far away. Not another country or continent, but a different world."_

_"..."_

_When there was no response he continued, "I live on a planet called Earth."_

_"So...you don't have anything to do with Aquaria do you?"_

_"No...I never heard or been to the place before. The only places I have been to on this planet was Airyglyph and here."_

_"Why did you come here?"_

_"It's not like I wanted to come here. Our ship got attacked and we had to crash land here...Now I don't know it I will be able to leave from here."_

_"Do you want to leave that bad?"_

_"Of course! I need to find Sophia and my Father!"_

_"..." _

_**End Flash Back**_

It was odd though, because shortly after he had said that, Albel did not want to talk anymore. Fayt had thought it might have been that he said he wanted to leave this planet had been the problem, but it was just wishful thinking. _'It's not like Albel cares for me or anything...'_

"Yo!" Emerald eyes looked up and saw a blonde male.

"Hey Cliff."

"You know what I have been thinking." The Klausian male then sat next to the Earthling.

"About what?"

"Well it has been about five weeks since we got here...And that should have been plenty of time for Mirage to get in contact with the leader of Quark. Don't you think it is a bit odd that we have not hear anything from her or anyone?"

"Hmm...It is a bit odd. Maybe something happened to her."

"Naw, I know Mirage can take care of herself. Actually I came here to tell you that I did hear some news." He leaned closer to the boy and whispered in the other boys ear, "I have actually been able to contact Mirage...She said that the ship that is to pick us up should be here soon."

"That's great!"

"Yep, I will keep you posted on what is going on."

Fayt nodded and decided that he would go spar with some of the local wildlife. At first he had not been fond of fighting the animals, or odd looking beings, but once one of them nearly killed him he did not mind that much. In fact it had been Albel that had came to his rescue, he had run out of energy to heal and protect himself that he had just collapsed to his knees. Just as the beast was about to kill him, The Wicked One had stepped in the middle of the two and slayed it. No words could have explained how happy he felt. Of course the Captain had to give him a lecture about him being weak and all, but all-in-all it was not that bad.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Why?" Fayt asked nearly out of breath. Even though he had just been saved, he found it a bit odd as to why Albel had saved him._

_"Why?" The Captain mocked as he turned to look at the bluenette, now putting his sword away. "Why? Because you are my prey and no-one else besides me can hurt you, that is why."_

_"Your Prey?"_

_"Bah..." The bi-haired male then walked over and helped Fayt get back to the training facility. "You're a Fool..."_

_**End Flash Back**_

Fayt let a smile grace his features as he recalled that moment of time. It was odd, but he really liked knowing that the Katana wielder cared about him in some sick and twisted way. Now approaching the open field he tried his best to get his thought on someone else, but he never could stop thinking about the other male. At moments like this he really had to question his feelings for the other and his sexuality.

It was not like he was homophobic or anything, actually on Earth it was quite accepted. Though while doing a project he had come along something and discovered that it had not always been that way. A lot had actually frowned upon those who were gay and lesbian, they weren't allowed to marry or even come out in the open about how they felt until later in the years. He had seen a lot of boys and girls in his college showing their affections with the same sex, he hadn't seen anything wrong with that. But he had never really felt attracted to a boy or a girl. He thought he had felt something for Sophia, actually thought of marring her one day, but now that he had met the Captain, his thoughts have been so flip-floppy.

He thought he had loved the girl, but unlike the feelings he had for Albel he did not want to be by her side almost twenty four-seven. After a while Sophia would get on his nerves and he would make up an excuse to go and do something. But with the older male he actually tried to do everything in his power to spend time with him. The two tailed warrior never got on his nerves, but he did make him sometimes so furious and irritated that he had to walk away from an argument, for some reason he did not mind that. Every time that he had walked away the other would just stand there looking smug and proud, but in his eyes they were questioning what he had done to make him walk away. Sophia would continue to rant and rave then come after him and apologize, like it had meant nothing.

Him and her would just talk and laugh it off, it had bothered him how easily the girl could forget a fight like that. Him and The Wicked One did not talk or laugh a little argument off, but somehow Fayt knew that the other had not ever forgotten what they argued about, when they had, and where. Shaking his head he knew he had to get back on track. He knew that he did not care about his sexuality, he would go either way for love. As for his feelings he still was confused on the whole matter or weather it was something or nothing. Did he just want friendship or something more?

Now hearing growling the bluenette snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the on coming fight. In an almost graceful and elegant dance he dodged and landed hits upon his opponent. Over the weeks he had improved greatly with his swordsmanship, now able to tie a fight with his Captain. The beast whined in pain as it began to lose too much blood and its' wounds began to tear farther open. Deciding to be nice today Fayt, in one swift strike, cut off the head. Blood got all over his clothes as the thing fell to the ground.

Sighing Fayt wiped the blood off of his blade and put it back into its' sheath. Cutting his sparring practice short, due to him not being able to pay attention, he turned back to the Kirlsa Training Facility. "Hey!" He turned his head to look at a young female approaching him. Although she tried to look like a male, only him and probably the Captain knew 'his' true gender. "Can't help but think about him, huh?"

"Who?" He questioned blushing slightly. Just like every female he had met, she somehow knew that he had this thing for his room-mate.

"You know who..." She said smirking nudging him in the side. "Normally you stay out for an hour or two, but lately you only are able to stay out for twenty to thirty minutes before heading back. It took me a bit to figure out what was wrong, but now I got it."

"Yeah, yeah..." He leaned in closer towards her. "Just don't tell him alright..."

"All of your sick fantasies are safe with me!" She grinned before running off.

"Sick?" He repeated, chucking to himself.

* * *

"Fool?" The Black Brigade Leader questioned in the dead of night. 

"Yes, sir?" Fayt nearly rolled his eyes as the 'sir' part rolled off his tongue. Boy did he just wish he could call him Albel. Another reason he was a bit irritated was the nerve Albel had to just ask something when he should be sleeping. What if he had woken him up? Of course The Wicked One would not care, but he did not really mind either now that he thought about it. Today they really did not get the chance to talk, let alone see each other. All because of the up coming war, more and more people are joining to help their country.

"Stop that would you..." He spat out a bit suddenly.

"Stop what?" Fayt questioned truly confused.

"Calling me that."

"Calling you what?" His eyes were now wide with confusion.

"Sir and Captain."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Now looking to the other, seeing the out line. He then discovered the other was facing towards him, looking at him.

"By my name."

"Albel?" He liked how that rolled off his tongue, and so did the other.

"Yes...What is your name Fool?"

"Mine? Uh, it's Fayt. Fayt Leingod."

"Fayt?" Albel scoffed. "Your parents must not have liked you that well."

Now in a horrible mood at that comment Fayt turned away from the other. "That may be true..." He whispered not really meaning for the two tail to hear it.

"Hmph...Mine didn't really like me that well either..." He sounded almost...sad.

_'What?!'_ Now interested he turned back to look at the other. "What? What makes you say that?"

"My Mother she wouldn't - Gah! Why am I telling you this?!"

"Albel..." Time seemed to almost stop, just a the murmur of that name.

"What?" Came a harsh question afterwards.

"Please...tell me why."

"And why the hell would you care?"

Sighing Fayt slowly sat up and crawled towards the older male. "Because I do care..." He then got closer to The Wicked One, planting his butt on the floor right next to the edge of the bed. His and Albel's faces only a few feet away.

"Go to sleep Fool."

"No...If you keep on pushing me away I won't be able to help...I hear you having nightmares and it bothers me."

"Then just cover your ears."

"Not in that way...I want to know what it is that is bothering you. I don't care if you wake me up, I just prefer that you didn't have nightmares at all. What is it? Why did your parents not like you very much? What did you're Mother do?"

"You ask to many questions...Stand up Fool." As the bluenette got to his feet, Albel sat up. He then grabbed the younger arm and made him sit right next to him. "My Mother...Every time she would look at me she would smile sadly and call me an ungrateful whore, something that was dirty..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes she would scream words that I had not understood at that time...It was all because I looked so much like my Father, but I had her hair. She could not stand to see something that looked like a mixture of her and him in a small being. Believe it or not she would get so worked up she would begin to hit me, and I would beg her to stop. She would just tell me that I deserved it, that this was my payment for living that I was something that plagued this planet."

Fayt stared at the other male, feeling so much sadness for the other. Albel continued, "When my Father had gotten word at what she had been doing to me, he took me away. I have not heard anything about or from her since that day, I guess she killed herself or something. My nightmares do not consist of my Mother though...The thing that haunts my dreams is the day that my Father died. I had been taking my Accession of the Flame Ceremony. I had picked the wrong choices to answer the dragon, saying that I did not care for anyone, I had nobody to love me, I did not want to protect anyone, and that I wanted nothing but power. I was young and that was no excuse for what I had chosen to say."

"The dragon lost it's temper saying that I dare ask for its' help, that I was an ungrateful whelp. Fire came upon what was suppose to be me, but my Father had pushed me out of the way, taking the wrath for me. That was the day that I had lost everything that I had ever cared for...I was alone and knew that I would have to remain that way..."

Knowing that, that was the end of Albel's story Fayt decided to whisper, "You never have to be alone..." The Katana wielder looked at the boy, a questioned look on his face. "You choose to be alone, but if you choose not to then...you don't have to be. Like it or not, I don't think I am ever going to leave you alone."

"You are a Fool," he spoke almost gently. "When we had first met, I wanted to kill you...But now, I am not so sure that I can."

"Why would that be?"

"Heh, like I would tell you, Fool."

"Good night then Albel." Fayt tried to get up, but the hand that was around his arm tightened. He looked at the older male.

"You...can have the bed tonight." He then let go of Fayt's arm and stood up.

"Albel?" The older turned towards him. "Let's share the bed alright? I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Without a word both of them got on their own sides of the bed. "Thank you...Good night."

"...Good night, Fool."

* * *

The very next morning Fayt woke up a bit early and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Before him was the sleeping face of The Wicked One, although now he did not look so Wicked. He looked at peace, like he did not have a care in the world. Raising his hand Fayt gently brushed away a stray hair from the Captain's face. As his hand brushed over the males cheek, red met emerald. Fayt's hand retreated and a blush made it's way to his cheeks. "Morning," he squeaked. 

A smirk made it's way to Albel's lips. An arm made it's way around the bluenette's waist and pulled him closer to the bi-haired one. "Mind telling me what you were doing?"

"I was-uh..." Now panicking Fayt began to try to wiggle out of Albel's grasp."I-err..." Instead of telling the twenty-four year old what he was doing he decided to do something a bit stupid. The urge to press his lips to the ones a few inches away finally gave way. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the other, closing his eyes as he wanted to pull back, but he noticed that there was a response. A tongue licked at the bottom of his lip and without hesitation he let it in. Having Albel's tongue against his made him feel so light headed, a moan escaping his throat.

After a bit Fayt broke the kiss, breathing a bit hard. He opened his eyes to see crimson ones staring at his. "Hnn...Got something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah...Albel...I think I am in love with you..." He blushed a deeper color of red. He could not believe that he had just said what he had just said. Now Albel was probably going to hate him and ignore him forever. All of his anxiety went away when a slight smile made it's way across the lips he had been pressing his against.

"Is that so? Heh..." Lips briefly met the bluenette's again.

Right then Fayt knew that Albel felt the same, or nearly the same. "Why me?"

"Who knows..."

_**THE END!

* * *

**_

So what did you all think? All I have to say is that this took me forever to type up due to me not having the time and the ideas to end it. Anyways I would really like it if all of you who have looked at this to review. I like reviews, and sometimes the reviews make me think of another one-shot idea. Well hope to see you all later. (For all of those who do not know I do have a Star Ocean series going on -chapter one is only up though- and it is the same pairing, just a different story of course. So I suggest you go and check it out if you liked this one.)


End file.
